Peeping Tom
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: If it weren't for a little something called "voyeurism," Puck would never have known that Rachel embroidered stars on her undergarments. PuckRachel, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Glee._

_**Summary: If it weren't for a little something called "voyeurism," Puck would never have known that Rachel embroidered stars on her undergarments. PuckRachel, oneshot**_

_So, this fic came into my mind while writing this Criminal Minds fanfic, and then I realized that this little idea would be a great Glee fanfiction, so I decided to write it. And I hope that everyone likes this little attempt of mine! _

* * *

**Peeping Tom**

* * *

He didn't mean to, honestly.

Of course, that's what they all say, isn't it?

And maybe he was lying.

Just a little bit.

Noah Puckerman still hadn't moved from his spot, staring at her, so he supposed that he really meant to gaze at Rachel Berry like she was the last female on the planet.

She hadn't noticed him, yet, thankfully. He expected that when she did, then he would be in a world of hurt, and he really wasn't looking forward to trying to explain why he was looking at her without any shred of shame in his body.

He used to not think of her in a sexual way, but gradually, he'd been noticing small things about her, things that someone like him would have never noticed in a girl before.

He noticed her hair, the way that it would curl down her back in soft rivulets. Her body, of course. What guy didn't notice a girl's body? She wasn't perfect, but that was something that drew him to her. Unlike all the hot bodied cheerleaders and the seductive cougars he'd been with, there was something about her that was…

Intriguing.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. He'd never make out with a girl he wasn't at least _physically _attracted to. And Rachel may be annoying as hell sometimes, but most of the time he found that kind of cute.

And, looking at her like this, it was hard not to be attracted to her.

He was peeking - shamelessly, he might add - at her and frankly, Puck liked what he saw.

Her small frame had a strange taste in underwear. She wore a pair of matching bra and panties were pure white, but were covered in polka dots in the colors of red, blue, green, purple, yellow.

And there were _stars_.

Just two, but they most definitely didn't belong there. They were embroidered, obviously. Puck had seen the gaudy tie that Rachel had made for Mr. Shue when she was "in love" with him, and these stars looked the same as those ones that were sewn onto the royal blue backdrop.

There was one, on the upper part of her breast. Just below where the strap met the right cup of the bra. His eyes lingered on that one for a while, before trailing down lower to meet the one that was on her underwear. At the top, just below the waistband, was a star, looking as out of place as anything he'd ever seen.

_Maybe she really is loony._

At that moment, as if to validate his point, Rachel reached down and ran a finger over the golden décor on her bra cup with a small smile on her face.

_That's some 'Misery' shit right there. I hope she doesn't hobble me when she figures out I've been spying on her._

Surprising how hardly anything scared Puck. He was a soldier when he was slushie-ed in the face, on the football field, and even when he found out Quinn was pregnant. But there were exactly three things that Puck can say he's legitimately afraid of.

One, Kurt trying to "make him over."

Two, Mr. Shuester's wife - er, ex-wife now, he supposed. That was a level of bat-shit insane that not even Rachel had reached yet.

Three, Rachel.

Just Rachel.

No explanation. Everything about her pretty much freaked him out.

And he guessed that's why he was so enamored with her.

It's a strange reason to be head-over-heels for someone, but it was one that worked for him.

_Head-over-heels. _Puck scoffed; now he's turning into Kurt.

His eyes raked over her form. Sure, they'd made out numerous times back when he wanted a nice Jewish girl to make his mother happy, but he'd never been able to get underneath those clothes and see what she was hiding with all of those sweaters. Frankly, the most he'd ever seen of her - besides now - were her legs in those ridiculously short skirts she insisted on wearing.

He always found it strange that someone as small as her seemed to have legs that went on for miles.

He watched as she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, pushing her breasts together to create some semblance of cleavage. Her full mouth formed into a pout when she didn't get the outcome she desired.

That didn't mean Puck didn't enjoy watching.

She sighed and then she turned around, looking at her backside in the mirror of the bathroom that she and Tina shared. They were all staying in a hotel, each person paired with another. Kurt was lucky because he was gay, he was able to stay with a girl in their room - even if that girl was Mercedes, but Puck digressed. He wouldn't do anything, but he might have everyone fooled. He could be banging the crap out of that diva right now and no one would be the wiser.

Right, and Finn was the reincarnation of Einstein.

Puck rolled his eyes.

Maybe Rachel is making him crazy as well.

Puck shook his head, trying to get that image out of his mind. In the process, his foot got tangled on something - probably a mop, since he was hidden in the closet, after all, and he tumbled rather ungracefully forward, a yelp escaping his lips as he fell forward and burst through the closet door, landing on his stomach in the middle of the bathroom. His ears were immediately met with a shriek while his eyes were met with a generous eyeful of Rachel's star panties.

A grin that would rival the Cheshire cat's spread across his features, "Sup, Berry?"

"What the _hell _are you doing in here, Noah!?"

He winced slightly at the volume of her voice, but his smirk stayed in place, "Just needed a plunger. Finn clogged the toilet."

A grimace washed over the girl's face, as if she were disgusted, "Ew."

"It's the grim reality."

"Well, you didn't have to share."

Puck rose from his position, only to falter again, because his feet were tangled in the mop. Gritting his teeth in aggravation - this mop was totally ruining his swag - he jerked the offending cleaning item from around his feet and tossed it into the corner before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Don't pretend like you're not happy to see me." Puck grinned impishly, walking over to her with a strange look in his eyes.

"I'm not pretending." Rachel huffed, looking around desperately for something to cover herself with. Eventually she found a small bath towel and tried to cover her lady bits with it.

Puck snatched it away, earning a surprised gasp from the brunette. Tossing the small square of cloth into the same corner as the mop, he focused his gaze only on the petite girl in front of him.

"Nice panties." He smirked smarmily, looking her up and down.

With a reflex reaction, she shot her hands downward to cover the polka-dot-star-undies with both of her small hands. "Jerk." She bit out through clenched teeth and a blush.

Puck only stepped forward, his eyes never leaving hers until he was right up to her. He was so close that Rachel could feel his hot breath on her face, caressing her cheeks. He moved his eyes downward to focus on the right cup of her bra, dead center on the star she had sewn into the fabric. His thumb moved over the golden item in slow circles, and the girl felt her breath quicken.

He felt her breath fan over his face and he chuckled deep in his throat as his fingers trailed over the outside of the cup of her bra, going down lower, grazing over his midsection and ending up hooking in the elastic band of her panties.

"N-Noah…" She voiced, her tone shaky and slightly excited.

The mohawk-ed teen had to bite back a grin. _I'm a regular Casanova. _He thought smugly. He looked back up to her face, and enjoyed the way her large, chocolate brown eyes had widened significantly.

"H…How did you get in here?" Rachel managed, but he could tell that she was just stalling. His fingers had left trails of fire down her side and now they rested comfortably hooked to the side of her underwear.

"Tina let me borrow her key." He said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"…traitor…" was all that Rachel mumbled, was all that she could get out because at that moment Puck decided to move his fingers to the front of her underwear, right where the other star resided. His fingers started moving across that area like he did with the first star, and he gave a little laugh. Rachel looked at him, her gaze foggy and unfocused, "What?"

"I just find it funny that you have all these _stars_ here," Puck said, a husky whisper against the shell of her ear, while his hand moved lower, "when I'm gonna be making you _see_ stars soon enough."

Rachel wanted to push him away, to tell him that he's disgusting. Infuriatingly disgusting. But she'd never wanted someone so disgusting to touch her so badly. His hand moved lower, and she closed her eyes softly in anticipation…

Then he moved his hand away.

Her eyes snapped open in shock, looking at him in question. She wanted to ask him, "Why did you stop?" but she refrained, not wanting to inflate his ego any further than it already was.

Instead, she shouted at him, "Ugh! You're disgusting!"

"Hm, really now?" Puck was teasing, playful, as his eyes, "I don't think you mean that."

"I do! You're awful!"

He stepped back, hand on the doorknob, "_Right_."

Rachel stood in front of him, chest heaving - she hoped it was just from the anger and not from _him_ - and her fists clenched, trembling at her sides. She felt a slight growl form in her throat and she let it out, not caring.

Puck laughed at the sight, and just for the sake of teasing her a bit more, he said, "You know Matt is my roommate."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah, _so_?"

"I'm sure that if Tina was willing to give me her key, then you could probably weasel Matt's away from him as well."

Her eyes widened at his insinuation. "Never! I won't be resorted to doing that. I'm not you, Noah."

Puck shut the crack he had made in the door and walked forward, "Then let me give you a little incentive."

And his lips were on hers in that moment. Everything was so _hot_. His fingers yanking at her hair, his full lips on hers, moving lower to nip her collarbone before moving back up and smashing against her mouth with enough force to leave someone like her breathless. Her small arms moved to hook underneath his shoulders, pulling him closer. She groaned as his hands roamed around her small chest and his lips latched onto her neck.

She was sure she should feel violated by this, but all she wanted was more.

But everything ended as abruptly as it began, and Rachel felt a sinking disappointment along with him parting from her.

"There." He said, breathlessly pulling away from her. She now stood in front of him, a quaking and shivering bundle of want and desire. "_Now _tell me that you don't want to _beg _Matt for his key."

"I won't."

Eh, Berry had always been stubborn, but he could see it in her eyes. She was going to ask Matt for the key, he just knew it.

So that's why he pressed himself a little tighter against her small body, whispering, "You know you want to, though, Berry," before he walked to the bathroom door and opened it, leaving her alone for good this time.

Leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts, which were mostly very dirty at the moment.

Shaking her head, she looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her reflection. Her long tresses were mussed about her head, sticking out in all directions, tangled, where his hands had found them. Her lips were swollen and she moved her fingers to touch where he kissed her. There were red marks about her body where he had kissed her. Hopefully they'd go away sooner rather than later. It was a reminder of what he had been doing and how much she had liked it.

She gave her head another thorough shake, sending the tangled locks of hair flying about her features.

She looked herself in the mirror, a determined set to her features, which she already found faltering.

_Rachel Berry, you are not to submit to Noah Puckerman's charms. No matter how much you want to. It will not happen. _

She kept telling herself that, but apparently those words, reinforced so readily by her brain, had no control over what _else _her body wanted so badly.

That's why she finally broke, several hours later, and asked Matt for his key.

* * *

Puck laid on his bed, his arms behind his head. Matt was out, gone to eat Chinese with Mike, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Santana, so he had the room to himself for the moment. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered about whether Rachel would take his offer or not. She'd be _insane _not to - or maybe that was just his _insane confidence _talking.

That's when he heard the keycard slide in the door, unlocking it.

Half-expecting Matt, Puck closed his eyes and sighed, "Bring me back something?"

There wasn't an answer, but Puck didn't open his eyes as the door shut, "Ah, damn, you know how much I like egg rolls."

He heard footsteps approach him, but still he kept his eyes closed. They were light and hushed, unlike the assured stance that Matt had. Maybe it wasn't Matt at all. Maybe Rachel had actually taken his offer.

Then Puck felt weight on his lap.

Definitely not Matt.

Either that or Matt was "experimenting."

There was a chaste kiss placed to his lips, shy and uncertain, and that was when Puck decided to let his eyes drift open.

He tried to hide the sigh of relief that he released when he saw the familiar doe-eyes of Rachel. She pulled away and looked him, her long hair falling over her shoulders and framing them both. He reached out and touched a strand, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger.

He didn't even have a comeback. Maybe in a way he was shocked that she was here. Despite his staggering confidence, he knew Rachel was different, he knew there was a possibility that she'd not come here, and that was the largest possibility out of all of them.

Instead of her sticking to her word - like she always did when it came to things like this - she was here, straddling him, and looking at him like he was ogling her earlier in the day.

"Let's pick up from where we left off, shall we?"

His reply was a smirk and she dove down and pressed her lips against his.

All the while, while they made out and laughed and touched each other's bodies, getting used to the feel of one another, Puck was thinking.

Thinking about how awesome voyeurism is.

But also, thinking about how much he truly cared for her.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And there y'all have it! My second fic into the Glee fandom. This was something I really enjoyed writing and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it! I really love this pairing and I am glad for all the responses from my last oneshot involving these two. This one started off as a short little thing, but it just grew longer and longer until it's what it is now. _

_So, yeah, reviews would be very much appreciated! I just love hearing everyone else's opinions and everything. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
